


My Young Prince

by Kintara5



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, Big Brother AU, Brotherhood!Ignis, Fluff, Kid!Noctis, Like a big brother, M/M, More tags to be added, No they aren't related, random shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kintara5/pseuds/Kintara5
Summary: Ignis never knew his life at the Citadel would be anything like this...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WHO ELSE IS WRECKED FROM EPISODE IGNIS??
> 
> HERE'S SOME FLUFF TO POTENTIALLY SOOTHE THE PAIN  
> BECAUSE LORD KNOWS WE ALL NEED IT
> 
> Finally got to making that fluff I was aiming for, you know after the whole fandom got destroyed from the inside out and all o__o

The sunlight was beginning to peek through the curtains slowly reaching out for the bed that was stationed at the center of the room. Quietly I closed the door behind me and walked to the bedside blocking the sunlight from hitting the occupants face. He already has a hard time waking up, best not to make it worse by having him wake up cause the sun was hitting him in the face.

“Your Highness, it’s time to get out of bed.” I announced as I began to pull away at the blankets and quilts that were covering the body underneath it.

Underneath the covers, a small body curled itself up as the cold air in the room hit his body. I could hear soft mummering as he dug his face into the pillow. Giving him his time to stretch his body out and collect himself I turned around and proceeded to gather their clothes for today.

“A wonderful morning is it not, your Highness?” I asked while shuffling through their drawers looking for a shirt to match with the pants that I had pulled out from the previous drawer underneath.

Another groan and then a second later a yawn as I heard a small child say, “Gommorning Iggy…”

Smiling to myself I turned around and greeted the small prince before me, “Good morning, Noctis.”

I must admit, when I was first brought to Insomnia to begin my studies and training to take up the role of future royal advisor, this was not what I had expected. Of course things would be different when the prince you are to care for is but a small child, barely the age of five.

Originally, I was brought here as a child myself to be raised with him, but I suppose things took a different turn when the Queen was given a false positive on her pregnancy test. 

“Iggy, can we play hero today…?” asked the small prince as he rubbed his eyes and hopped out of bed stretching his arms up in the air giving me my cue to remove his shirt.

I hummed in acknowledgement as I began to remove his pajamas and redress him in his day clothes. Today I have to attend a council meeting with His Majesty, and if I recall correctly Gladio and Iris are both occupied for today...

“Weeeeell?” asked Noct as he dragged out his words to emphasize the point as he shifted back and forth between his feet.

Chuckling to myself I leaned back and fixed my glasses as I inspected the clothes on the small child, “You must learn patience, your Highness. There are other matters we must first attend to, hmm?”

Noctis’ eyes opened wide as he recalled he was still wearing his toe socks, wiggling his toes around he rushed to climb the bed and laid back sticking his feet up in the air, “Socks, socks!”

“Exactly, you wouldn’t want to wear out your toe socks while you run around in your shoes now would you?” I asked as I began to pull the sock off one toe at a time and reaching for his casual pair.

“No sir, I donwan break ‘em!”

“You can’t break socks, Noct, you rip them.”

“I donwan rip ‘em!”

I sighed to myself shaking my head in amusement, “Close enough.”

“Hero today?”

“I’m afraid not, your Highness, I have a meeting to attend to and the Amicitia’s are needed elsewhere.” I explained as I helped Noctis off the bed. Before I could retreat my hands back however from underneath his pits, I heard a soft whimper come from the prince.

I looked up and as I feared, the prince was about to cry after being told we wouldn’t be able to play with him. He stared at me with watery eyes as his bottom lip quivered with his cheeks puffed out as though in a pout but not quite that exactly.

I huffed a breath of air out and lowered my arms, sitting back on my knees as I stared back at the boy.

“Noct?”

“I wanna play hero...”

I shook my head, “We can’t today.”

“But I wanna play hero…”

“Noct, I told you I’m busy today.”

“Hero.”

“Hero can wait, I have work to do.”

“Hero!”

I narrowed my eyes realizing that today was going to be one of those days when the prince was determined to get what he wants.

I crossed my over my chest and asked, “You’re not going to change your mind are you.”

Immediately Noctis shook his head back and forth answering with a no.

I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose as I contemplated what to do.

I only had a little while left before I had to head to the council meeting. Perhaps I can spare a couple minutes…

“Ten minutes.”

“Ten?”

“Yes, I can play for ten minutes and then after that I have to leave.” I explained.

Like a lightbulb, the prince’s face broke into a smile as he clasped my hands nearly making me drag myself on my knees as he pulled me to his toy chest, “Thank you, thank you Iggy!”

Honestly this wasn’t what I expected when I imagined my future as a royal advisor. But this 14-year difference between us both certainly makes things interesting. Watching this child in front of my as he excitedly dug through his grand toy chest tossing toys out that he didn’t need.

I eyed the growing pile behind us, “I’ll have to clean that later…”

“Aha!”

I looked back to Noctis as he offered me a toy sword that matched the same one he held in his other hand, “We’ll need these to take down the Immoral!”

“’The Immoral?’”

Nodding his head Noctis continued, “Yeah! That big scwary man always by daddy’s side! I heard someone call him ‘Immoral!’”

Oh for the love of— “Noct, do you mean Cor the Immortal?” I asked dumbfoundedly.

“’Immortal?’”

“Yes, Cor the Immortal, the Marshall as others call him.”

“Yeah, Cor the Immoral!”

“Noctis, those two words don’t mean the same, and where did you even hear that word?!”

It took a few more tries, but he finally learned his mistake about confusing the two words together.

Having learned the truth he grabbed my hand and announced, “Let’s go take down the Immortal!”

I felt myself break into a cold sweat when it finally registered what he was saying. The thought of “attacking” the Marshall with the goal of taking him down. Oh Noct, how innocent you are.

I could only laugh helplessly to myself as I followed the young prince out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself, I'm having way too much fun with this lol

“’Initially there is nothing but a formless, shapeless expanse… And this formless expanse, which is also sometimes called a void….’”

“Psst, Iggy…”

“’Contains the material with which the created world will be made…’”

“Psst, Iggy…”

I place my pencil down and look to the man beside me responding back in a stern tone, “Gladio, I’m studying, what is it?”

Without a single word Gladio’s eyes shift to the other side of the table we are sitting at. I don’t see anyone, but I do notice a chair that is moving by itself along the tables edge. In addition, I hear the faint sounds of what I assume is a grunt…

“Is that who—”

“Yup.”

A few more tugs and the chair stops moving exactly in front of where I am sitting. I watch in anticipation as I hear the table being kicked here and there and more grunts and groans coming from beneath the table. I look again to Gladio and he’s sporting a smug grin on his face as he’s trying to keep his laughter back. I decide to scoot my chair back a bit to give me enough space to duck underneath.

Below me I see the young prince Noctis trying with much great effort to climb the seat across from me. He has a good grip on the backrest, but he’s having trouble trying to push his body upwards so his legs are dangling a bit off the ground kicking the air.

I clear my throat with just a bit of volume so that it can be heard by him.

Noctis peeks an eye behind him and notices I’m staring right at him. He kicks his legs a little faster as though he were a dog whose tail began to wag faster. I have to admit it’s kind of cute.

I wave a single hand at him as I address him, “Hello there, Noct. Having fun hanging there?”

“I-Iggy—Studying….!” Grunted Noctis as he continued to try to pull himself upwards.

“Yes, I’m studying right now with Gladio, but what are you doing?”

“I w-wanna study too…!”

The prince study? Now this is interesting…

I sit back up quickly and scoot myself further from the desk to make my way to the princes’ side. I scoot his chair out and find him practically shaking his whole body around while laughing at his efforts. I cough into my hand to stifle my laugh and continue to reach down for the child.

“Do you mind if I help, your Highness?”

Noctis shakes his head or in this case his body as he answers no which results in me standing back upstraight.

I give him a couple more seconds to attempt as I look at Gladio and silently ask him what do I do.

Gladio just shrugs his shoulders and goes back to reading the novel he started earlier in the day.

So much for him to help…

I look down again as I notice a loss of sound coming from down below as Noctis has grown tired of his attempts and is just now hanging on the chair with his cheek resting on the cushion. His legs are no longer wagging and are just dangling aimlessly.

“Do you mind if I help now?”

Without a sound, I see his head shift upwards as he looks away from my eyes and mutters a yes.

I reach down once more for him and he lets me pick him up effortlessly, “It never hurts to ask others for help, your Highness.” I help him rearrange himself on the seat and push his seat forward so he can rest his elbows on the table.

I make my way back to my seat and look across to see Noctis staring at me with curious eyes.

“What’ca studying?” he asks as he tries to peek at my notes.

“I’m studying the theory of creation…” I say before I realize that he probably has no idea what I’m saying. I ponder for a second and speak more clearly, “Someone’s thoughts on how things are made.”

Noctis nods his head with his mouth open slightly as though saying a silently ‘ahhh.’ He looks around at the books I have stacked beside me and he crawls up bit onto the desk as he reaches for the pile.

I place my hand on the top and lean my head downwards so it’s on the same level as him as I ask, “What do you think you’re doing?”

Noctis grins at me as he answers back, “Studying.”

I feel my brow raise at his words. Majority of the books are high educational textbooks, it would quickly bore the young prince or even frustrate him. I shudder at the thought of giving him a bad experience with textbooks, I’m sure the King would have my head.

I pull back as Noctis continues to reach for the books and just when he’s about to touch it with his finger tips I pull the pile back as I contemplate what to do.

I hear Gladio chuckling beside me as he watches mine and Noctis’ exchange.

“You know you can help too, Gladio.”

“Yeah, I can, but I prefer to watch.”

“Typical.”

“So, what’s the royal kid gonna study?”

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out…”

“Almost there…!”

“I don’t think so Noctis.” I say as I pull the pile back once more.

“Arggh…!” groans Noctis as he lays his head on the table with his arm stretched outwards towards the books.

“Looks like he gave up already.” Says Gladio.

“I’m surrounded by children, honestly.” I release the books and turn the page in my notebook tearing a single page out. I grab my pencil and quickly draw out lines in vertical and horizontal directions. I feel Gladio lean towards me as he takes a look at what I’m doing. He hums in agreement as he leans back in his chair giving my shoulder a couple pats.

“Nice thinking there, Igs.”

I smile back confidently as I place my pencil down and slid the paper towards Noctis.

“Noctis, I need your help with this if you may.”

Noct peeks up and when he sees the paper I’m offering he quickly shoots up and grabs the paper dragging it towards him, “I can help?!”

I nod my head and offer him my pencil, “Will you help me?”

Noctis smiles happily as he takes my pencil and straightens the paper in front of him, “I’ll figure this out for you!”

Gladio and I both can’t help but watch Noctis as he finds his way out of the quick maze I made on the paper for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be for yesterday's Timed Quest Prompt of "Bubble Baths" but got side-tracked by other stories, whoops xD

It appears the Citadel has fallen into quite a panic when no one is able to locate the young prince Noctis, who was last seen playing in his bedroom.

Anyone who rushes down the hallways will notice the never-ending number of people searching for the child. It’s even gotten to the point that some of the servants have gotten stuck trying to search in cramp places believing that he may have been hiding there.

It’s during a counsel meeting when King Regis is informed of what’s transpiring within his grounds. A servant whispers into Clarus Amicitia’s ear and the man chuckles quietly as not to disturb the meeting. Soon enough Clarus himself is whispering into the King’s ear sharing to him what he had just heard who in turn chuckles as well.

He leans back against his chair and rubs at his beard. I glance at him wondering what had happened and I notice that he’s summoning me to him with his eyes.

Silently I gather my things and approach his side leaning downwards I bow my head, “Yes, Your Majesty?”

“It appears my son has ‘gone missing,’ I’m certain you of all people may know where he is?” says Regis, “I can assure you, your uncle will inform of what we discuss here later.”

“Of course, Your Majesty.”

“Thank you Scientia.”

I’m about to turn to leave when the King calls me once more, “Ah, good luck as well.”

I bow my head once more towards him and excuse myself from the counsel. Well, this will be interesting.

After silently closing the door behind me, I walk these halls and witness the chaos occurring around me, I’m fairly certain I know where Noctis is and I'm certain both Clarus and King Regis know as well.

I have just arrived at the royal gardens when I faintly pick up the sound of something liquidity being struck. Repeatedly.

I take a deep breath and march forward to a bush of leaves that’s big enough to cover a scandalizing secret. Or in this case, a young prince who knew he wasn’t allowed to play outside.

Peeking over the bush I see Noctis, dressed in his common fatigues which at this point is splattered with drying dirt and grass stains, patting down in a repeated slapping motion onto a stack of piled-up mud. Something inside of me shudders while I assess how much dirt Noctis has all over him, ad quite frankly I’m afraid to see how his face has fared…

I clear my throat to catch his attention, which I know I have upon seeing the quick jump of his little shoulders.

He straightens up his back with his hand mid-way up in the air and turns to look at me with a beaming smile, “Iggy!”

“Noct, you know very well you aren’t allowed to play outside.”

“B-But, lookie,” Noctis yells as he hoists up the pile of mud he was forming into shape, “I made pie!”

I cover my mouth to hide my laughter, he can’t very well know I’m enjoying this, I’m supposed to be scolding him right now. But it’s such an adorable sight seeing our future king covered from head-to-toe in mud because he was making mud-pies.

“Your Highness, haven’t your parents told you you shouldn’t be playing outside after it rains?” I ask with a hint of jovial.

Noctis ponders for a second before shaking his head innocently, “Nope.”

“Oh really now? I’m certain your parents have told you it’s not good to lie either.”

Noctis then bits his bottom lip realizing he’s caught red-handed and in an attempt to cover his tracks he raises his hands up and offers me his mud-pie.

“I’m afraid I’ve already eaten today, perhaps another time?”

“Okay!”

I watch as he puts his mud-pie down with great ease and care as though handling a delicate object. He stands up and I notice he was sitting in a patch of still damp mud so his bottoms are soaked and dirty. I’ll have to wash those…

He only claps his hands clean completely disregarding his clothes and bare knees and elbows. And then his face— I’ll most definitely have to wash his face.

Declaring himself ‘clean’ he turns to me with his arms raised up and wide and smiles, “Bubbles!” 

I nod my head and reach forward hoisting him up over the bush that was in-between us both, “Of course, Your Highness.”  
  


* * *

  
I hear Noctis humming behind me as he quickly swings his legs back and forth from where he’s sitting on the toilet. I’m adjusting the knobs on the tub to ensure I have the water warm enough for the prince.

“Iggy can we bake pies for mommy and daddy?”

“Pies?”

“Yeah, pies! There’s a lot of inredents outside!”

“Ingredients, Noctis.”

“That!”

“May I suggest we use what we have in the kitchens? I recall His Majesty has a sweet tooth.”

“Mommy too! She tries to eat me!”

“I believe it's because your too sweet, Your Highness,” I feel the water once more and decide to shut off the water, “Okay the water should be fine now.”

Noctis hops off the toilet and marches up to leaving small traces of mud prints underneath his feet. He raises his arms up so I can begin removing his clothes.

To allow him his privacy I strip him down to his underwear and help him into the tub where he’s submerged to the just above his belly-button. He reaches for the bottle of soup that’s at the edge but I beat him to it and wave my fingers at him in a telling manner, “Shouldn’t reach for these that are out of the tub or you may very well hurt yourself.”

“I’m sorry Iggy…”

I shake my head reassuring him that he is not in trouble, “I am only reminding you of the dangers you risk of showering. The bathroom is too respected just as any other room.”

Taking my words to heart Noctis looks up around the room, “I’m sorry bathroom…”

As he’s apologizing to the room I’m applying the soup into the bathroom and mixing it around until bubbles begin to form. That quickly catches Noctis’ attention and he’s soon laughing and splashing the growing bubbles around.

Once enough bubbles have formed that one can no longer see the water underneath or anything below the surface, Noctis removes his underwear and hands it to me so I may add it to his dirty laundry.

“Shall I wash you now or do you wish to play a bit?”

“Wash please!”

“Most wise decision if I may say so while the water is warm.”

I grab the sponge and apply a little bit of soap onto it and lather the contents around in my hands. I nod to Noctis and he turns to face me so I can began washing the dirt away.

He giggles every now and then making comments as ‘that tickles’ and from time to time he puts of a bit of soup on my face too, “Clean Iggy!”

“I’m afraid it’s my clothes that are dirty, but thank you for the kindness.”

“Iggy’s dirty!” laughs Noctis.

“I’ll be sure to shower myself before bed. Will you stand Noct, you need to finish now.”

“Okay!”

I help him stand up and offer him the sponge so he may clean the lower half of himself. But to ensure that he does not fall I offer my hand to his other which he clings onto to tightly.

“Mommy said I’m big boy cause I clean myself.”

“Yes, as you grow older you begin to do things by yourself.”

“No one cleans Iggy?” asks Noctis.

“Not anymore. My parents used to when I was your age, but as I said before when one grows older…”

“Ahhhh… I can still play with toys though?”

“Yes, you can still play your toys.” I respond back with a small laugh.

“Yes!”

I feel a light pull on my hand and see that Noctis has finished and wishes to sit back down. Easing him downwards carefully, he releases my hand once he’s settled down.

“Can I play now?”

“We still need to wash your hair I’m afraid.”

“After?”

“We’ll probably have to change the water then…” I say to myself, “I’ll fill out a bucket then and collect from the sink.”

Noctis is still waiting for my answer when he spots his bucket of bath toys against the wall. He points to it and stares up at me with pleading eyes, “Please~?”

“May I use your bucket after to gather you warm water?”

“Uh-huh!” he answers with a big nod.

“Then I’ll get your toys.”

I gather his toys and offer the bucket to Noctis who in turn dumps all the content onto into the tub with a big splash that has some of the water spill out. He quickly searches for a cat figurine and offers it to me, “Play with me Iggy?”

“You want me to be the cat?”

“Uh-huh! I have two cats!” 

“Very well then, thank you Noct.”

I kneel down to my knees and take the offered toy and reenact it run along the tubs edge, “Does he have a name?”

“Uh-uh, not yet… Daddy needs to name him.”

“Oh? So what about the other two?” 

“Mommy named this one Clarise and I named him Patch, because he has a patch.”

“Ahh, I see. Well, I do hope your father names this one so he can join the family.”  
  
Time seems to fly by as we’re playing with his toys. It isn’t until Noctis yawns that I’ve almost forgotten that I still needed to wash his hair. I quickly gather the warm water and proceed to shampoo and rinse his hair out as he continues to play and much to his displeasure I pull him out of the tub.

“I still wanted to play…” Noctis says with pouted lips.

“Apologies Noct, but the water is getting cold you would have gotten sick if you remained in there.”

“Can we still play later?”

“Perhaps after your nap, I believe you were yawning back there.”

Which as though on cue, he yawned again and rubbed his eyes.

“I promise we’ll play later, but for now let’s take you to bed.”

“Okay…”

After dressing him up and drying his hair, I carry him to bed and tuck him underneath the covers. As he snuggles up to his plush toys I move to draw the curtains shut so they do not disturb him.

I look back Noctis and see him watching me with sleepy eyes. I come close to the bed and ask if there is anything he needs before I let him sleep.

He’s quiet for a few seconds and just when I begin to think he may have fallen asleep he answers in a small voice, “Can I have a snack later…?”

“A snack? Of course you can, I’ll make it as you sleep.”

Hearing my answer, Noctis gives a sleepy smile as his eyes slowly begin to close, “Thank you…”

I brush my fingers through his soft hair and whisper, “Sleep well, Your Highness…”

Watching him sleep for a few seconds I finally leave the room and decide that for his afternoon snack I’ll make him a pie.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope it helped in any way possible.
> 
> I don't know if I'll continue this, I kinda had fun writing it. Any thoughts? Would you read it if it's continued?
> 
> Additional Note:  
> Consider this as an AU where Ignis is 19 and Noctis is 5, because he kept everyone waiting for a loooong time :^)


End file.
